


Just a Ray of Sunlight

by fairypiece5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kid Keith (Voltron), Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, abused keith, alternative universe, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairypiece5/pseuds/fairypiece5
Summary: Every day was just as the last. I wait each day for my most precious person to come into our dusty room. If only time would stop for me to eternalize his smile that rivals the sun.





	Just a Ray of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic and I throw out this. Sorry for the no happy ending, I can't stop what these fingers decide to type. This could definitely trigger someone if they had past childhood abuse, so please read with caution!

Every day was just as the last. I would sit upon the rotten and splintered wooden frame of the window just looking at the old and dusty room, occupied only by a few pieces of furniture. There was a broken dresser that had been rotting and collecting mold for a long time now, and the only other piece of furniture was just a mattress with rusty springs protruding out as if to discourage any from seeking comfort. While I waited for my precious person to come to me, I would stare down at the dark alleyway below where I watched people occasionally walk through. The only source of light that would enter this room was just a ray of sunlight that would come through the window and allow me to soak in its warmth.

My only joy was when I would hear a door open and close. I could always hear the sound of small footsteps running to something and then the sound of water running. Then the footsteps would become louder as they quickly hurried to this room where I always sat. The door would creak open and the most beautiful child would run to me to give me water from a chipped cup. My most precious person’s skin was such a delicate ivory color that was always painted with purple and black. His raven hair that fell to his neck was knotted and messy. He wore an old tattered and torn sweater with a faded pattern of sunflowers that hung loosely on his small and fragile form. His eyes would shine as he would speak to me in a language that I did not understand, but I would always listen and watch him speak because he would always have such an alluring and warm smile that would grace his painted face.

He would stay with me throughout the whole night, and then he would leave me early in the morning. Every day he would come back to me, however, some days instead of just hearing his soft footsteps, I would hear loud and thundering footsteps. Whenever I heard those footsteps, they would usually be followed by the sounds of crashing and the voice of my most precious person’s cries. Then I would hear a door slam, and the small footsteps would then come again followed by the running water. He would appear in the room again, his skin painted with new black and purple spots. Even though he would look tired and worn down, he never failed to grace me with the smile that only he could have. I truly loved my most precious person.

However, one day was not like the rest. I heard the usual click of the door opening. I heard his small footsteps. I heard the thunderous footsteps. This time, though, instead of the crashing sounds, I heard the sound of a single bang that vibrated through the walls. There was no cry after it. There was only the sound of that door opening and closing for the final time.

I did not know what to do, I could only stay frozen in my spot where I sat on the wooden frame of the window. Then the sound of running water drifted into the room. I could hear the sound of small footsteps, but they sound heavier then what they usually were. The door opened and my most precious person dragged himself into the room. He closed the door and slid down it to sit. Even with the usual black and purple that painted hid skin, he looked as if all the color was draining from him. He clung to the old and chipped cup full of water and looked at me with that smile I loved. He seemed to struggle to stand up, and as he started to stumble closer to me I noticed a scarlet trail follow him. The scarlet trail was not a color I had ever seen before, and seeing it follow my most precious person was truly terrifying.

Finally, he had made his way to me and dropped down in front of me. He looked up at me and started to hand me the water, and then for the first time I understood his words, the words that I had wanted to understand very much for such a long time. He smiled softly at me and said, “Thank you.” Those were the last words my most precious person ever said. Those were the only two words I had ever understood from my most precious person. As he put the chipped cup by me, he fell to the ground, his eyes never left me nor his smile. As he lay there staring at me, his eyes slowly dimmed. They lost their shine. I desperately wanted to help him, to cradle him and speak to him. I yearned for his eyes to regain their light. I was frozen in my spot, forced to watch the life fade from him as the scarlet color seeped through his clothes and onto the floor to surround him.

How could I have ever saved my most precious person? How could I have cried out for help? How could I have cradled him and tell him that he was going to be okay? What could I have done? I could not save him. I could not tell him everything was going to be okay if I could have held him. I could not have done anything at all but stare at him. The reason for this?

I’m only a sunflower.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I want to know what I can do better! Also I'll make something that is light and fluffy later!


End file.
